Stopping Point
by Wicked R
Summary: Godley is assigned to carry through one of Prince Albert's secret dying wishes. Fortunate for him, he has some clues from the past as to where to find little Alice. AbberlineMary


Title: Stopping Point  
Author: WickedRum

Disclaimers: If I owned it, it wouldn't have ended like that, for sure! Not to mention real life Chief Inspector Frederick George Abberline died about 30 yeas later and it was no overdose!! Pft! What the hell!?

Genre: AU of course/utopia/minific.

Set: a few years after the movie ends.

Pairing: Abberline/Mary, Abberline/Godley friendship.

Summary: Godley is assigned to carry through one of Prince Albert's secret dying wishes. Fortunate for him, he has some clues from the past as to where to find little Alice.

Rating: PG.

"Did you know that Statia is home to a perfectly formed extinct volcano two thousand feet high and that you can walk down into the crater?" Asked Godley's chance travel companion he shared a cabin with for the last few days, the archaeologist, before shaking his hand when parting. He was trying his luck for the last time to get the London inspector interested in some other things as well than whatever semiofficial business he was there for.

"I'm just going to find the Catholic church, that's all," Godley assured him.

"Gallow's Bay's the right place for it," the doctor in archeology gave him his last advice, pointing up to the hill in front of the harbor, "maybe you'll have to climb after all."

Godley sighed and for a moment contemplated if there was any way going round the issue of climbing that so called hill, more like mountain, and that after coming all the way across the Atlantic and the Caribbean to this dutch island of St. Eustatius. Of course, there was no one else to do it, no matter how he wished it would be. He had to talk to this priest who'd forwarded a letter from Mary Kelly a few years back, unfortunately after the death of his friend and superior Frederick Abberline. He wondered if he could read the letter he would've still overdosed on purpose, ready for the ferryman with those coins. If he was alive, it would've been sure His Royal Highness Price Albert would've asked for him for the mission and now he could meet his precious Mary. But no, it had to be him who had to endanger himself with all this money Prince Albert gave him on his deathbed. It was a substantial amount, so much he didn't even dare to think about it and he could've just disappeared with it all, he could've even kept the chief inspector job he received after Abberline's death, not to raise suspicion. Nobody knew about the money and nobody knew about where he was off to, the price was the only one, now dead, he didn't want no trouble for his little daughter, he couldn't make this child official, but he wanted her financially secure for her whole life. Godley couldn't say he didn't think about just taking the money, but his conscience didn't let him do so, not to mention that he felt he owed that much to Abberline's memory, to what the inspector was trying to achieve. Sweaty and out of puff, he reached the cemetery walls, a little dark haired boy was playing with some stones next to it. "Hey, child! Do you speak English?"

"Frederick, come to your mother, right now!" The voice made Godley turn around his axis and face a woman stepping out from a small, but well kept white house next to the church. Mary Kelly, looking as young and fresh as ever. He arrived to destination. Alice could not be very far either.

"I mean no harm, believe me Mary, do you remember me? I trust Abberline spoke good of me," he tried to convince her not to fear his presence, not missing that her son was called Frederick, undoubtedly after the late inspector Mary and Alice could've thanked their lives for.

"Of course," Mary smiled at him, "it's you! Please come in. It's a long way to come, though," she started to question him about the purpose of his visit. "Please sit, excuse the disorder, I've just given birth to a little girl two days ago and yet didn't have much time to deal with the pans," she popped her head into the other room, "oh, no, Freddie, Freddie, come on out, how many times I told you not to smoke in the baby's room? You'll end up setting it on fire one of these times!" She took her husband by hand and pulled him out the room.

It was hard to say which man's surprise was the greatest. Godley, who just sat down, jumped up again, "Abberline?" He hyperventilated, gulped and his eyes ran the length of him. He too, looked as if he hadn't aged one bit, if he didn't look younger even. His lively dark eyes sparkled from behind his long hair, he had never seen him so spirited and sun kissed before. Was it really the same person? "I thought you were dead. I established you were dead. Shew! You really had me, you rotter."

"I was just hoping you wouldn't order a postmortem examination," Abberline smiled, "I was trying to make sure you can establish the cause of death without that."

"But how?"

"I had a good knowledge of drugs and their exact effects you see," he winked at him and strolled to the table casually and motioned him to sit down, "wine? It's my own make, the hills around here are really good for that."

"Is that what you do these days?"

"That," Abberline poured him some out the bottle, "and some of this," he took hold of Mary's hand and pulled it closer to kiss it. "So, dear chief inspector Godley, good news or bad?"

The End.


End file.
